


To the Moon and Back

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Swearing, boys being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for seamallister at tumblr: Mervolio: "You’re the only one I trust to do this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Moon and Back

“Mercutio, lie still, you’re only making it worse,” Benvolio said and tried to keep his face neutral. Mercutio kept moving beneath his hands but Benvolio pressed down harder.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Mercutio said with a strained grin. “It’s going to be okay. You’re the only one I can trust to do this. Benvolio, my friend. You can do it.”

Benvolio bit his lip and shook his head. “I don’t… I don’t know. There must be someone else. Romeo-”

“-isn’t here. No one is here but us.” Mercutio locked eyes with Benvolio and nodded once, short and decisive, before he screw his eyes shut and grit his teeth. “Do it. Now.”

Benvolio took a deep breath and raised one of his hand to rest right above Mercutio’s skin, the other hand pushing him down. “Try not to move,” he warned before he started pulling.

Mercutio’s scream echoed throughout the area.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you actually screamed. Not a groan, not a shout. Scream.” Benvolio had trouble keeping upright, laughter shaking his body so violently that even sitting was proving hard. Lying on his stomach next to him Mercutio glared hard.

“Fuck you,” he muttered and buried his head in his arms. Benvolio looked at him and dissolved once again into laughter.

“No, really. While running away you managed to get your ass full of splinters and then you screamed when I pulled them out. This is the best thing ever,” Benvolio said and cackled with glee. Mercutio’s punch didn’t even cause a pause in his laughter, although it did make him fall to his side.

“You tell anyone I will make your life hell,” Mercutio muttered, “I swear it.”

Benvolio rolled over to his other side, facing Mercutio, and wiggled his eyebrows with a grin. “If I keep quiet, what will you give me?”

Mercutio didn’t say anything, just kept glaring. Benvolio leaned closer, stopping only when his face was close enough to Mercutio that their breaths mingled. “Will you give me a kiss?” he breathed over Mercutio’s mouth.

Mercutio’s eyes fluttered half-closed, going from Benvolio’s eyes down to his mouth, and he licked his own lips. Benvolio’s crooked smile widened when Mercutio closed the distance between them and he parted his lips to press his tongue against Mercutio’s lips, which immediately opened for him. Benvolio moaned and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Mercutio’s tongue brushing against his own.

They were still closed when Mercutio pulled away. Benvolio sighed through his nose and leaned on his arms. “Mm, yes, that would be more than enough,” he said and grinned.

Mercutio snorted and pushed at his shoulder. “Now help me up. We should get home before Romeo panics and sends out a search party for us.”

“And you wouldn’t want anyone to see you like this,” Benvolio said and cackled, earning another shove. He stood up and opened his eyes, grinning down at Mercutio guiltlessly. Holding out a hand he said, “Let’s get going then. Don’t want anyone else to see your pretty ass like this.”

Mercutio made a grimace but grabbed Benvolio’s hand. “Keep talking like that and this’ll be the last time you get to be close to this ’pretty ass.’”

Benvolio only laughed.


End file.
